


hell was the journey (but it brought me heaven)

by thatsoddlyromantic



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, References to Canon, Romantic Fluff, Soft Wayhaught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught Fluff, post-proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoddlyromantic/pseuds/thatsoddlyromantic
Summary: "It seemed like some kind of threat was constantly present in their lives. There was always a demon to kill, a sacrifice to be made, or a creature to fight. But right now, dealing with the supernatural was the least of Waverly’s concerns. She’d been fighting for so long— they all had. And after everything she’d been through, she felt like she’d earned this."Waverly and Nicole bask in the glow of their long overdue happiness, and talk about what this next chapter in their lives means for them. Set right after 4x06.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	hell was the journey (but it brought me heaven)

A quiet calm settled over the Earp Homestead now that the evening’s celebrations had come to an end. As Waverly Earp sat by the fireplace snuggled into Nicole Haught, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so at peace. It seemed like some kind of threat was constantly present in their lives. There was always a demon to kill, a sacrifice to be made, or a creature to fight. But right now, dealing with the supernatural was the least of Waverly’s concerns. She’d been fighting for so long— they all had. And after everything she’d been through, she felt like she’d earned this.

Earlier that night, Waverly had gone down on one knee in front of Nicole— the loyal, courageous, beautiful woman she felt so lucky to call her girlfriend— and asked her the most important question she’d ever asked. While Waverly knew in her heart what Nicole’s answer would be, hearing her actually say that she’d marry her made her unbelievably giddy. As the two of them smiled and kissed, it felt like the rest of the world had melted away, nothing else seeming to matter in that moment.

Now it really was just the two of them there, basking in the happiness they’d fought for. Waverly had a blanket draped around her shoulders for extra warmth, her head resting on Nicole’s shoulder.

“So I guess I can’t call you my girlfriend anymore,” she said thoughtfully. “Huh.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Nicole replied, also seeming to think about it for a moment. Then she turned to look at Waverly. “But you have to admit... “fiancée” has a pretty nice ring to it."

Nicole smiled brightly, and Waverly couldn’t help but smile back. _Nicole was her fiancée now._ Part of her still couldn’t believe it, even though she’d been the one to pop the question. She certainly liked the idea of this new title though.

“It does,” Waverly said. Then, she sat up as a thought occurred to her. “Speaking of nice rings...” she started, sliding her hand on top of Nicole’s. “You know the ring I gave to you the first time I proposed?”

“Bulshar’s ring?” Nicole said, frowning slightly.

Waverly nodded.

“Yep. That’s the one. Well...”

Waverly trailed off, taking a deep breath. “I kind of threw it away in the Garden?”

She looked at Nicole apologetically, waiting for her reaction. Hopefully her fiancée wouldn’t be too upset.

“Oh, thank god,” Nicole replied, breathing a sigh of relief.

Waverly’s eyes widened in surprise. That hadn’t exactly been the reaction she was expecting.

“Wait, you’re not mad?”

“Of course not!” Nicole said with a laugh. “Baby, that thing was like some kind of freaky boomerang.”

Waverly laughed too, relieved that Nicole also wanted nothing to do with the cursed piece of jewelry anymore.

“I just hadn’t exactly had time to find a replacement since we’ve been... you know, saving each other’s lives and all.”

“From the Garden,” Nicole said.

“And the Clantons.” Waverly added. The thought of her deadly encounter with Mam drifted into her mind for a brief second, but she pushed it aside.

Waverly never wanted to be in that position again, fearing for the life of the woman she loved more than anything else in the world. She would do whatever it took to save her— and she knew Nicole would do the exact same for her. She put her arm around Nicole, the two of them sitting in silence for a moment. It was Nicole who spoke up again.

“If you really wanted a different ring, why didn’t you wait until you’d found one?”

Waverly cupped Nicole’s cheek as she looked at her, eyes shining with love.

“Because I _couldn’t_ wait, Nicole. I couldn’t wait one more second to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Nicole gazed at Waverly adoringly. It was the kind of look that gave Waverly butterflies, even now.

“Well, I couldn’t wait either,” Nicole said with a smile. “I had my proposal all ready to go!”

Waverly kissed Nicole’s cheek. “And I’d love to hear it sometime, baby.”

Nicole blushed slightly.

“So what does this mean for us?” she asked, intertwining her fingers with Waverly’s. “This whole being engaged thing?”

“Well, you’re already living at the Homestead,” Waverly said. “Moving in, check.” She held up a finger on her other hand as if ticking that particular item off a list. “So I guess the next step is... wedding planning?”

“Okay, wedding planning,” Nicole repeated. “What’s the first step?”

“Choosing a venue and the time of year... “

Waverly paused, deep in thought.

“I’ve always liked the idea of a summer wedding,” she said. “Here, at the Homestead.”

“Mmm, that sounds really nice,” Nicole replied.

She kissed Waverly’s hand.

“You know,” Nicole said slowly, “maybe we could pop into the city sometime and go ring shopping.”

“I’d love that,” Waverly said.

She leaned up to kiss Nicole, and Nicole smiled into her lips. Waverly nuzzled her nose against Nicole’s, sighing happily.

“I love you, Waverly Earp,” Nicole said.

“I love you too, Nicole Haught.”

Waverly kissed Nicole again, and Nicole pulled her close. For now, everything else could wait. Because right here, in the arms of the woman she loved— the woman she was going to _marry_ — Waverly had never been so sure of where she was meant to be.


End file.
